Un aperitivo
by GlowingCats
Summary: Las flores no son un aperitivo, son para venderlas, Cavendish.


_Notas: Por supuesto los personajes, lugares y demás le pertenecen a Oda-sama, yo solo hago una pequeña aportación a este fandom._

El día era lo suficientemente soleado como para que los colores brillaran más de lo normal, pero lo justo para no tener que estar a la sombra todo el rato, bebiendo agua por miedo a morir de deshidratación. Corría una suave brisa, algo fresca, que aliviaba el calor si se salía a la calle, aunque tampoco permitía estar más de un par de horas fuera.

Rebecca, como cada mañana, recogía flores que luego vendería, o con las que haría coronas hilándolas unas con otras mediante ramas que también guardaba. Sinceramente, le encantaba su pasatiempo, y en esto se basaban sus días. Se había acostumbrado a eso, y no le molestaba no tener compañía mientras, a diferencia de cuando era pequeña. Le traía recuerdos agradables, y con eso le bastaba.

Pero esta vez no estaba sola.

Cavendish había accedido en el último momento a ayudarla, y pasar la mañana juntos, recogiendo todo tipo de flores en el extenso campo. No es que le gustara ayudar a otros, pero tenía ganas de una mañana tranquila, y desde luego con Rebecca, y flores en un día tan limpio, podría cumplir sus caprichos.

Era pleno mediodía cuando el sol pegaba fuerte, y estaba empezando a sentir las gotas de sudor recorrer su frente. Las limpiaba con un pañuelo tan blanco como su camisa, la cual si seguían así terminaría pegándosele al cuerpo por el sudor, algo que no le apetecía ya que arruinaría su impoluta imagen.

-¡Mira esta! –exclamó la pelirosa, echando a correr alegremente hacia el príncipe.

Le tendió una flor color violeta, con los bordes verde intenso, y Cavendish tuvo que admitir que no solo era una flor poco común, si no que su belleza era obvia. No más que la suya propia.

-Bonita, si –comentó despreocupado, apartando un mechón de su rubio cabello con aire de superioridad, algo que la joven ignoró, ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Venga, busquemos algo de sombra y almorcemos.

A Cavendish le pareció una buena idea, tomar un descanso, y de paso comer algo, aunque lo que más empezaba a necesitar era un buen vaso de agua helada para calmar su sed. Agradeció tener el sombrero, el cual acomodó mejor sobre su cabeza antes de recoger la última flor y dirigirse hacia la pelirosa, quien aun miraba distintas flores, escogiendo una de ellas y dejándola sobre su cesta.

A lo lejos visualizaron el enorme árbol rodeado de más y más flores, el cual les serviría como cobijo del sol y lugar para descansar.

Se sentaron debajo de este, apoyándose contra el tronco, y finalmente Rebecca sacó una cesta algo más pequeña que la que contenía las flores.

El príncipe acercó su cesta y rebuscó entre las flores, encontrando una rosa entre todas. La sopló y asegurándose de que estuviera bien empezó a quitarle los pétalos, mirando distraído el horizonte repleto de otras tantas flores mientras degustaba la rosa. Rebuscó de nuevo en la cesta y esta vez sacó una flor de color blanco, la cual de nuevo sopló y separó en pétalos, disfrutando de su aperitivo.

-Cavendish, ¿quier…? –Rebecca no pudo acabar la frase al ver lo que estaba haciendo el rubio- ¡Cavendish! –gritó sobresaltándole- ¡No te comas las flores!

-¿Por qué? –exclamó este en un tono mucho más tranquilo.

-¡No son para comer!

-¡Pero saben bien!

La princesa soltó un largo suspiro mientras negaba lentamente, algo que incomodó al joven ya que parecía que estaba desaprobando su inteligencia.

-Son para venderlas, Cav…

-Me gustan las flores –interrumpió volviendo a coger una, esta vez de la cesta de la pelirosa.

-¿Acaso te comes todo lo que te gusta, príncipe? –hizo un puchero, mirando como devoraba con elegancia la flor. Claramente este nuevo apodo era más burlón y cariñoso que de admiración.

-No, créeme que no –respondió Cavendish tornando su sonrisa divertida en una coqueta, mientras se llevaba un nuevo pétalo a los labios.

Rebecca abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándole entre sorprendida e ingenua. No es que se le diera muy bien el tema, pero juraría que el rubio estaba lanzándole una indirecta, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-Pues… -empezó, bajando la mirada al sentir su sonrojo aumentar-… Pues deberías…

-¿Debería? Casi me matas por comerme tus flores y ahora dices… ¿Que debería? –Cavendish soltó una suave risa acorde con él, haciendo que la joven formara un nuevo puchero en sus labios.

-No hablo de las flores… -trató de lanzar una indirecta también, él no iba a ser el único.

El príncipe alzó ambas cejas antes de sonreír con diversión, encogiéndose de hombros mientras mordía uno de los pétalos, humedeciéndose los labios después.

-Uhm…

Se sacudió las manos y aun con una sonrisa divertida cogió la mano de Rebecca, tirando de ella hacia él, haciendo que cayera sobre su pecho. Ladeó su sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de la pelirosa, y cerrando los ojos se acercó a ella, juntando sus labios en un beso ligeramente casto, aunque sin ser un simple roce.

Rebecca se acomodó apoyando una mano en su pecho, y tras unos segundos sorprendida correspondió su beso de igual forma, notando sus mejillas arder intensamente.

Se separaron pocos segundos después, aunque se mantuvieron todo lo cerca que pudieron. Mientras que Rebecca trataba de controlar su sonrojo, Cavendish sonreía con diversión, sobretodo al parecer que había conseguido dejarla atontada, y eso que no había subido la intensidad del beso, por muchas ganas que tuviera. Le encantaba provocar eso en las personas, admiración o confusión, siempre y cuando se debiera a él por supuesto.

-Ya… ¿Ya estás contento? –replicó la princesa, mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo, haciendo que el príncipe soltara una risa entre dientes.

-Para serte sincero…

Llevó una mano a su espalda volvió a juntarla contra él, buscando sus labios con cierta necesidad. Había algo en ella que le provocaba hacerlo, y no estaba seguro de si era el hecho de que no se desmayaba por su presencia, de cómo se portaba con él, o una mezcla de ambas. Sus labios se sentían tan puros como ella, razón por la que no quería pasarse con esos besos, los cuales demostraban su inocencia, ya que buscaba de forma torpe capturar los labios del rubio de nuevo.

Se separaron segundos después, y esta vez Cavendish cogió otra flor, dejando uno de los pétalos sobre los labios de Rebecca, quién aun estaba demasiado sorprendida y atontada para reaccionar.

-Yo había traído un aperitivo… -apartó el pétalo de sus labios, haciendo una ligera mueca- Pero parece que con las flores estás servido.

Se acomodó de nuevo contra el tronco del árbol y sacó dos sándwiches, empezando a comer uno, y mostrando que el otro era también para ella. A Cavendish se le hizo la boca agua, tenían una pinta realmente deliciosa, aunque mostró indiferencia mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

-¿Hacemos una cosa? –propuso, llamando la atención de la joven que tenía los carrillos llenos, y ahora le miraba con sus enormes y llamativos ojos color rosa- Te cambio un aperitivo con otro.

-No quiero flores, Cavendish –respondió al tragar.

-¿Quién ha hablado de flores? –puso una mano en su barbilla, levantando su mirada para poder capturar sus labios una vez más, algo a lo que la pelirosa aun no se acostumbraba, por lo que al separarse aprovechó para coger el otro sándwich.

Tras un agradable descanso, el cual incluyó una siesta por parte de ambos, Rebecca recostada en el regazo de Cavendish, decidieron que era hora de volver. El sol ya no estaba tan fuerte, y era más llevadero pasear por los campos, por lo que aprovecharon el camino de vuelta para recoger algunas flores más, y así recuperar la pérdida tras el aperitivo del príncipe.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo –comentó la princesa, oliendo una de las flores como hacía el rubio. No estaba todo el día mirándole y admirando cada cosa que hacía, pero para ser sincera se fijaba en sus acciones, aunque no lo reconocería.

-Quién sabe, igual me apunto mañana, no tengo prisa por dejar Dressrosa.

Rebecca no pudo contener una amplia sonrisa al oír esas palabras, sobretodo el final de la frase. Se acercó a él para caminar a la par, sosteniendo la cesta contra ella.

-Sabiendo que nos vamos a quedar más tiempo… Podríamos traer un aperitivo más grande –añadió con doble sentido, provocando una ligera y elegante risa por parte de Cavendish.


End file.
